


Sister Situation

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: After the Phantom Thieves save Makoto's sister from the gruesome plan of Akechi, Sae is quick to realize just how close Ren and Makoto are and how they act towards one another. She decides to figure out just why that is.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Fun Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882288
Kudos: 32





	Sister Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This day marks the beginning of what I like to call, my "Shumako Fun Week." It's basically a week or 2 before I have to go back to school where I go on a week's long binge of everything Shumako. I thought it would make for an amazing time before school gets in the way, do why not share the experience with all of you? I'm such a nice guy, aren't I? 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!

The interrogation of Ren Amamiya left quite the impact on the busy streets of Shibuya. But unknown to them is the fact that he is still alive and well, thanks to Makoto's older sister, Sae Niijima. And Sae has Ren's friends, including her sister, to thank for his escape. She never would have thought that a cognitive version of the interrogation room along with a cognitive Ren would bait out Akechi, but hey, it did. And they even earned She's support as a bonus. Things were looking up for the Phantom Thieves triumph against the traitor and his mysterious mastermind. 

But with a success, there comes consequences. Sae has become rather curious with how the Phantom Thieves work together and preform a change of heart. And curiosity killed the cat in this situation. While she was more focused on explanations, she couldn't keep her eyes off her younger sister and the leader of the Phantom Thieves. She took notice of how the two ideally shift focus to the other. As if they're trying to convey a message without needing to speak. She was somewhat impressed but more so interested in what this meant. 

Sae didn't want her sister to take it the wrong way, so she kept quiet about other for the longest time. But recently, she's noticed how active Makoto had been. Always leaving the apartment and coming back late at night. She would never be allowed to do this in the past, but Sae saw nothing wrong about it. However, she's noticed Makoto's sudden anxiety when she's either asked about it or when it's brought up in one of their conversations. Sae found that rather suspicious. 

One day, she watched as her younger sister got ready to leave the apartment as she does most of the time. Makoto seemed very excited today as well. 

"Any reason for the excitement, Makoto?" Sae asked. 

"Just happy that you're taking a breather, Sis." Makoto said. 

"I suppose I can't complain in that sense." Sae said. 

Makoto then checked her phone and her eyes opened wide. 

"Oh! Sorry, Sis! I have to go! Gonna be back late again! Bye!" Makoto said, racing out of the apartment. 

"Just what are you up to, Makoto?" Sae asked herself. 

Today, she would get her answer. By any means necessary. How would she do that? By spying on Makoto. Like how Makoto spied on Ren in the past. But not with a manga to cover her face. Instead, she'd use her position of work to allow herself to get around. Makoto knows how much her job means to her. But as the SIU director......died, she hasn't been able to go back to her job for a while. If Makoto caught her, she'd tell her that she was on her way back to her job. If Makoto believes it or not is a gamble she's willing to take. 

So, a few minutes after Makoto left, Sae too left the apartment to get her answer. She knew Makoto's normal route she'd take for a day like this. She headed to Shibuya Station with that in mind. 

When she arrived, she looked around to see of she could spot Makoto. She saw her waiting by the platform nearby. She made sure to hide herself in with the crowd to blend in and not be seen by Makoto. 

"I wonder what she could be waiting for." Sae asked herself. 

She got her answer soon after that. She and Makoto both heard a call for the younger Niijima's name by a familiar voice. Sae and Makoto knew that voice too well. And then walked in Ren Amamiya, the man Sae had interrogated and saved from Akechi. 

"What is he doing here!?" Sae asked herself. 

She decided to get closer to eavesdrop on their conversation, making sure to blend in with the crowd. 

"Did I keep you waiting?" Ren asked Makoto. 

"Not at all." Makoto said. 

"I hope you're to enjoy a long day. Cause my pland have never been better." Ren said. 

"A-As long as it's with you, anything is fine, Ren." Makoto said. 

"As long as it's with him!? Makoto, you've been...." Sae didn't want to think about that possibility until a while after. 

She saw the two then take the train that arrived at the platform. It was said to be headed to Odaiba Seaside Park. Sae wondered why Ren would take her sister there, but wasn't too skeptical about it. She boarded the train on a different cart as to not be seen by the two. 

After a ride on the train, Saw followed the youngens as they made there way towards the Ferris Wheel. She wanted to get on, but that came at the risk of them seeing her. So she continued to blend in with the crowd as she repeatedly circled to see of they'd got off the Ferris Wheel. 

When at last they did, Sae felt like she had the place memorized with how many times she circled around. She also managed yo eavesdrop in another of their conversations. 

"What'd you think?" Ren asked. 

"It was beautiful. The view from the top was gorgeous as was everything else. Though, I still have some concerns about how people particularly enjoy a ride on a potential safety hazard." Makoto said. 

"But it's an improvement over the last time we were here. Glad you liked it." Ren said. 

"I'm still not convinced this is an effective use of time. But when I'm with you, Ren, I can put my mind at ease about those things and have a good time." Makoto said. 

"Makoto.....no. I should keep observing before jumping to conclusions." Sae said. 

Sae then lost sight of the two. She looked around and found them headed towards a food stand. She casually followed them and watched as they both got a snack after their Ferris Wheel ride. Makoto got herself a granola bar and a water bottle. Ren got some cotton candy and a soda. 

"Ren....that's not very healthy." Makoto commented. 

"Why's that matter? Just a snack." Ren said. 

"I'm just worried about your health because of items such as what you have. It may effect your performance in the future." Makoto said. 

"Makoto.......we're on a date and you're lecturing me....again." Ren sighed. 

"Sorry! It's just a habit of mine! But I am still worried." Makoto said. 

"Don't worry about it. I think it's cute." Ren teased. 

"N-No! Stop! There's nothing cute about it!" Makoto flusteredly pouted. 

"A.....date!? Those two!? I didn't think it would be possible, but Makoto..." Sae told herself. 

"So....uh....where to next, Ren?" Makoto asked. 

"Oh yeah. I was just hoping we could........hm?" Something caught Ren's attention. 

"Is something wrong, Ren?" Makoto asked. 

"Uh......Makoto? Call me crazy, but I...uh...." Ren said. He turned Makoto around and pointed to what caught his eye. And she completely freaked out. 

"SIS!?" 

'Crap!! Damn you, Amamiya." Sae thought. 

"S-Sis!? W-Why are you here!?" Makoto asked. 

"I.....uh.....was just passing by the area when I saw you two." Sae told her young sister. 

"Really?" Cause from what I saw, you looked like you were looking our way." Ren said. 

'Is this kid a psychic or something!?" Sae thought. 

"You wouldn't happen to be........watching us, were you Sae-san?" Ren asked. 

"I-I....." 

"Sis? You wouldn't......" 

Sae exhaled and admitted defeat. She knew she couldn't hide anything from her sister or Ren for that matter. 

"Yes." She said. 

"H-How could you!? Why did you!?" Makoto said, very upset. 

"It just seemed like you two were being somewhat suspicious around each other so I wanted to know what that was. And from what I can gather after seeing what you two have been doing...." Sae paused. 

Makoto looked at Ren. He sighed and stepped forward. 

"We're......dating....is what you're trying to say." Ren said. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think I was trying to interfere with your relationship, but..." 

"Sis.....y-you....." Makoto had tears running down her eyes and she held Ren, softly sobbing. 

"I know I'm in any place to ask for your forgiveness, but I feel terrible after what I've done. So please forgive me." Sae said. 

"Hmm......" 

Ren pondered to himself. He thought about what time do in this scenario. He came to a conclusion and spoke. 

"Okay. I forgive you." He said. 

"Really?" Sae seemed surprised. 

"But!!" 

"Huh? 

"In return for my forgiveness, I ask that you allow me and Makoto to continue our relationship. We've already been through so much together and we don't want to have to break up now that I've told you. Plus, me being a criminal with a record and you being a prosecutor may lead to some inconveniences for both of us. Keeping quiet about was our only option." Ren said. 

"!?" Sae was shocked. 

"P-Please Sis! I don't wanna leave Ren!" Makoto sobbed. 

"............." Sae was speechless. It was now a gamble against her. Would she allow her younger sister to keep dating a criminal? Or would she say no and potentially ruin her sister's life forever? 

"V-Very well." She said. 

"Really!?" Makoto asked. 

"You drive a hard bargain, Amamiya. Using my current position of forgiveness against me. It's just the kind of cunning I would have you arrested for. But seeing as how you two have done more than enough, to say no would be like losing the only family I have left. But promise me that you'll take extra care of Makoto, in and out of this Metaverse as well, understood?" Saw said, sounding more strict. 

"Yes ma'am." Ren said. 

"And Makoto, once again, I'm sorry for doing this to you. I should've just let time pass and let you allow yourself to tell me about this relationship. It won't happen again. I promise. Just please forgive your foolish older sister." Sae said to Makoto. 

"I forgive you, Sis." Makoto said. 

"Thank you." 

"Not setting the best example for your sister, are you Sae-san?" Ren said. 

"Do you want to get smacked, Amamiya?" Sae said. 

"I jest. Though, this makes two people that have stalked in my life here." Ren said. 

"Two?" Sae asked. 

"Ren! Not in front of Sis!" Makoto pleaded. 

"Guess it runs in the Niijima family, doesn't it?" Ren said, intentionally ignoring his girlfriend. 

"Makoto!? You...." 

"I-I-I-I didn't s-s-st-stalk him! I-I-I-I just.....o-o-ob-observed him from a s-safe distance!" Makoto stuttered, now totally embarrassed. 

"This was when I first got here. Your sister used to hunt me down back then as ordered by the Principal of Shujin." Ren said. 

"I always wondered why she seemed so tense when she arrived at home." Sae said. 

"I-I-I'm sorry! Terribly sorry! I w-wasn't in control! Please forgive me!!" Makoto said to her sister. 

"Ugh. I guess Amamiya has a natural talent of teasing after all." Sae said. 

"It's why I'm the leader of the Phantom Thieves." Ren said. 

"Grr! Ren! You little!" Makoto said, instead of embarrassed, really pissed. 

"M-Makoto!? W-What's with the fists!?" Ren asked, now terrified for his life. 

"Go ahead." Sae said. 

"Ack! Gotta go! See ya!" Ren said, racing away. 

"Get back here, you criminal!!!!!" Makoto roared, chasing after him. 

"I guess Amamiya's more of a hassle then I thought. Still, it's why he's got my sister's heart. I can't complain about that anymore." Sae chuckled. 

"Sae-san! Help me! Your sister gonna kill me!" Ren yelled. 

"Sorry. I have to get home. It's been a long day." Saw said, turning around and walking away. 

"No! Please! I beg you! Help me!" Ren yelled again. 

"Fists of Justice!!!!" Makoto roared. 

Sae then heard a painful cry after that. She couldn't help but look at her younger sister trying to beat the shit out of her boyfriend. It honestly made her a bit scared. 

"I think she's seen too many Yakuza movies." Sae said. 

"Someone!! Help!! Please!!" Ren yelled. 

"Full Throttle!!!!" Makoto roared. 

"Ooh. I think I should help him." Sae said. 

That day ended in a surprisingly good way for Sae and a bit so good way for Ren. Although, Sae told her sister to apologize for her course of action against her boyfriend. It was clear that Makoto went a little overboard with her rage, so she made it up to Ren by inviting him over to their apartment. 

But safe to say, he would rather prefered the interrogation room over that after what he went through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> More Shumako is on the way!! Don't worry and wait for too long!!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/TheChaosThief?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
